This is Your Punishment
by MYSTICrepart
Summary: This is my first fanfic and smut. takes place at the end of season 1 episode 7 The Heart is a Lonely Hunter. Regina punishes the Huntsman and shows him who is in charge.


**Hey this is my first fanfic and smut, did this a challenge from a friend. She said I would like you to write a better story. I don't how anybody writes this stuff it is hard.**

"What are you going to do to me" says The Huntsman as he stares into the Queen's mesmerizing eyes. The Evil Queen's almond eyes look at him with a piecing look. She quickly and roughly grabs his chin and fiercely kisses him. The Huntsman is shocked beyond belief but something begins to stir with in him that he has never felt.

"You're Now MINE " The Evil Queen smirks "My Pet"

She marches to her vault showing his heart and says "and this is your cage. From this moment forward you will do everything I say and if you ever disobey me, if you ever try to run away."

"All I have to do is squeeze" as she gleeful see the pain she causes The Huntsman.

"GUARDS" The Queen yells. The guards loom over their Queen waiting for orders. "Take him to my bed chamber" The Queen says while smirking about what she might do to her new toy.

The Huntsman looks around the queen's bed chamber now his prison remembering the events from earlier. He stares at the door while trying to deciding if he should run or stay. He slowly traces and plays with his lips thinking about her beautiful soft delicate lips that kissed him. He has never known the touch of a woman. He has never felt he belonged with people and never got along with tavern girls that eyed him like a piece of meat. The thought of the queen's fierce kiss causes a stir between his legs and he would never give the queen the satisfaction of knowing it. He stares at the door way waiting for the queen's arrival.

"What are you thinking my pet" The Queen says interrupting the Huntsman's thoughts. The Huntsman quickly turns around to face the Queen who appears within a cloud of purple smoke.

The Huntsman defiantly says "You may have my heart, but that doesn't mean I am yours."

Regina smirks and says "When I am done with you my pet you will want to be mine" she grins "that is your punishment."

She grabs his hair and yanks him to her lips. She slowly grabs his thick lips and begins to nibble them. When he doesn't respond to her kisses, she bites on his lip and he groans from the pain and pleasure she causes. She bites his lip harder causing the huntsman to open his mouth. She quickly plunges her tongue into his mouth and meets his tongue. The Huntsman groans louder. He has never felt such passion and his member begins to pulse and stir between his legs, he hates the power she has over him. He grabs her shoulders but as he does, Regina restrains The Huntsman against the wall with magic.

"Not so fast my pet this is your punishment not your reward"

She slowly approaches him and begins to trace circles along his chest and grabs his abs loving their firmness. She reaches down a begins to massage his manhood through his black pants. " I see someone is enjoying themselves" she teases. The Huntsman will not let his pleasure show on his face. Regina seeing his struggle and puts her other hand inside his shirt and slowly digs her finger nails into his skin while her other hand goes into his pants and strokes his shaft. The huntsman hisses from the pain while he growls in pleasure. She lifts his shirt and licks the blood she drew. She pumps his shaft harder when she sees he is fighting the urgent to move with her rhythm wanting to hold on to what little power he as left. He struggles with his manhood's desire as it grows larger and pulses to the tedious torture. She suddenly stops all motion causing him to stare into her eyes in puzzlement. She rips his shirt and pants off him. The cold air sends goosebumps all over his body and the heat of his shaft tingles. The Huntsman excitement shows between his legs being complete bare to her.

Regina gently grabs his face and begins kissing him, while her other hand explores his chest and abs she gradually travels up his leg and lightly touches his shaft and barely grazing it. The Huntsman growls at himself, surprise that he misses her previous roughness. Regina says huskily "Yes My Pet" and she barely touches his shaft. He growls "make me yours" teeth clamped together for showing weakness.

The Queen sensually says "As you wish"

She begins pumping his shaft again while she takes off her top and corset until her perfect round orbs are showing. The Huntsman is mesmerize by how soft and bouncy they are. Regina notices him licks his lips and rubs her breast against his bare chest and asked "does my pet want a taste?" The Huntsman still mesmerized doesn't answer her. Regina roughly grabs his hair and yanks. "I said do you want a taste?" the queen demands. The Huntsman finally relents and hisses "Yesssssss please " finally giving in.

Regina playful says "very well" and with a flick of her wrist releases him from the wall. He quickly grabs her left nipple into his thick lips and hungrily sucks while his hand grabs the other pinching and pulling. Regina runs her hands into his hair pulling him closer and breathes " YESSSS MY PET, Very good" she moans. He bites harder on her nipple hearing her words. He taps her nipple with his tongue and begins to circle it loving the sounds he causes from her, loving the feeling of her hands in his hair and forcing his face closer and begging for more. She reaches for his manhood griping it harder then before and strokes it with vigor. She slowly goes to her knees and licks his hard member. Her tongue grazes lightly along his shaft and she breathes along his manhood causing it to twitch in pleasure. His member gradually penetrates her mouth. The new sensation cause him to jerk violently and he yanks Regina's hair and pulls her closer wanting more of her soft lips and tongue to touch his shaft. She smirks at the reaction she causes and bobs her head up and down mimicking intercourse. His shaft begins to twitch more and he feels he is close to release until she stops all motion. He grows in frustration and looks down.

"What my pet! you had your taste, this is suppose to be your punishment" she teases and with a flick of her wrist he is restrained on her bed face down. The Huntsman hears the rustling of her cloths hit the floor and feels her climb on the bed. The thought of what she might do next excites him. All of sudden he feel her grope his buttocks and then she slaps both cheeks causing him to breathe hard and groan. Regina crawls in front of him and spreads her legs showing her glisten wet folds. "Suck" the queen commands. He hungrily drives down and begins licking into her folds going up and down. loving the taste of her sweet salty wet velvet folds. He motions up and finds a bud and begins sucking and biting down cause the queen to scream in ecstasy. He circles her clit with his tongue excited he has some control over her. Loving her whines and whimpering when he lightly enter her opening and lightly touches her juicy lips. She grabs his hair and guides him to her inner lips forcefully and she screams and yells as he plunges his tongue into her sex and he hungrily eats up her juices. "Yesss my pet just like that DO NOT STOP" she yells. He loves her squeals and the sounds she produces. Until her walls clamp down on his tongue. Regina climaxes and he lick up her release.

Regina grins "that was excellent my pet, now it is finally your turn. She flips him over and she rubs her core along his shaft till it glisten with her juices. She slowly descends her core into his manhood. He loves how is shaft feels within her and she began to ride him roughly and he began to move to her rhythm. The feeling of her hot core surrounding his rod sent shivers down his spine and her walls began to tighten around him cause him to move his hip more violent. Regina loved how he fits into her center and both breathe harder and harder. When they both climax and Regina felt his release within her make her smirk in ecstasy.

After Regina catches her breathe, she says" Well, Well, my pet not bad, I can't wait till next time." "Now leave I have a Kingdom to run." The Huntsman at a loss for words on his experience and her actions. The Huntsman realizes she must be very lonely to resort to having 'a pet' but there are worst punishment and even thought his heart was not into it.

 **Well that is my first fanfic and smut. not sure if I will write another story or not.**


End file.
